darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Imaya Flamesong
Imaya Flamesong is a Captain of the The Phoenix Guard. She currently resides in an overgrown manor in Eversong Woods, but her duties as a soldier of Silvermoon often take her beyond the borders of Quel'Thalas. Appearance If there was a single word that could perhaps be used to describe the appearance of this Sin'dorei, it would be arrogance. Though her soft, almost girlish features wouldn't suggest it, there is the glint of scorn upon her glowing fel-green eyes, and a slight smirk that seems a permanent feature to her lips. Imaya stands at an average height; her athletic built hints at a very physically active way of life. Whilst not blessed with oustanding beauty, she seems to take care in her appearance. Her armour is well-kept and often surprisingly stainless, and the flowing robes she prefers in her free time are of an exquisite quality. Despite her ambition to incarnate a member of the upper class, an observer might easily spot the insecurity behind that facade. Her body language and the often gruff tone suggest that she was not born into this social rank. The skin of Imaya's arms and shoulders is marked with a variety of swirling black runes and arcane symbols, an expression of her newfound Sin'dorei identity. Personality Imaya is a woman of many flaws. Since the destruction of Quel'Thalas and her conversion to the Blood Elven ways, she has traded any idealism she might have had against a more callous, pragmatical stance. She is very outspoken and prides herself in a strong sense of sarcasm, regardless of the consequences. Like most of her kind, Imaya is driven by her addiction and a certain lust for power. However, she seems to follow a crude, intuitive moral code and is very devoted to any cause she deems worthy, above all the protection of her homeland and the handful of people that are close to her. Had the author of this page not such a low opinion of alignment systems, she’d add that Imaya is of neutral alignment. Combat Style Imaya is a skilled melee combatant that combines her natural elven agilty with a certain defiance of death and a keen eye for her opponent's weaknesses. To compensate for her petite figure and lack of strength, she uses an array of spells, poisons, enchants and dirty tricks to enhance herself. As the protégé of the sorceress Alaenia Silverblade, she has been trained to disrupt and contort magical enemies and to effectively defeat spellcasting foes. She recently lost her sword, Am'rah Serrar, in a battle with a Night Elven Sentinel. The weapon is safeguarded by the Kaldorei of The Shari'Adune. Trivia Things you -might- know about Imaya: She... * originally trained as a Ranger and fought in the Second War. * was married once to a scholar named Kedris Brightsong, who lives to this day on Theramore Isle. * is a late convert to the Sin'dorei ways * embraced her new Sin'dorei identity with great zeal; some might remember the ruthless acts she committed on behalf of the new regime * was drawn into the political intrigues surrounding Sunstrider's betrayal through the Phoenix Guard * was a soldier of the Shattered Sun Offensive * is a familiar of House Silverblade and the protgége of Alaenia Silverblade * has a daughter, Lilyanah, who is her weak spot in many regards * has an ongoing rivalry with fellow Phoenix Captain Danen Sunflare Things you should not know about Imaya: She... * is the illegimite child of a mediocre dancer and an Alchemist, a fact she tries to hide with a falsified family tree * has a half sister, Sarissa Silversword, who is a Templar of the Argent Crusade * does not get along very well with Sarissa; in fact, the two have found themselves on opposite sides more than once * had a very close human friend once, whom she later betrayed in an unsuccesful hunt for an arcane item. * is not as convinced of her people's superiority as she claims. In fact, her blatant racism is more an act of defiance than anything else. * struggles with her addiction to this day, even though the craving is dampened somewhat by the reignited Sunwell * trains a young half elf, Freya Morningdove, who is officially a servant of her household. * took Freya under her wing to spite Danen. Quotes "Demonic? I'm not taking this from someone who sat safely in Stormwind, arranging his books in alphabetical order - while I was risking my neck in the war against the Legion!" (Imaya to a high elven aquaintance she came across in Dalaran.) "Deep down, the boss is a kind person. Well...*very* deep down." Freya pauses to think. "You know...scratch what I just said." (Imaya's apprentice Freya Morningdove on her short-tempered mentor.) Stories Ghosts Gallery Image:dawning.jpg| Image:Sarissa.jpg|Sarissa Silversword, half sister See also * The Phoenix Guard * The Phoenix Guard Homepage Imaya was kindly drawn by Darchala. Sarissa was kindly drawn by Shiramune for the player behind the character. Please do not steal their work! Category:Characters